FwPCMH30
is the 30th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 79th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls go for a trip to the Amusement Park and Hikari makes a vow to protect Lulun from harm. But Circulas shows up to get rid of her, angering the girls. Summary Nagisa is on her way to school as she recalls the previous days events. After school she hangs out with Honoka and Hikari at Tako Cafe to chat about it as they watch Lulun follow Pollun around. Suddenly, Akane calls Hikari to remind her that her break ended and she has to come back to work. The girls offer to help but she claims it to be fine, which inspires Nagisa to reward Hikari for all of her hard work an she gets the idea to take her to the Amusement Park. That evening, Lulun plays with a sleepy Pollun. After he falls asleep, she isn't very tired yet and Hikari offers to play with her instead. Lulun compliments her kindness before commenting that she wants to be with everyone in the Garden of Rainbows, then wonders when she will have to return to the Garden of Light. Hikari mentions that she only knows of this place, and Lulun states that she is very happy here being with them. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, Uraganos was mad at Circulas because he said Lulun was huge, but she is actually very small. Circulas points out that he never specified her size though, while Viblis worries as Baldez has yet to return. Unknown to them, the Boy in the mansion saw everything through the keyhole. The next day, the girls head to the Amusement Park and start off their day of fun by riding a roller coaster. Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun also join them, but wear disguises with a pair of glasses made for them by Omupu and Shikarupu. As Lulun falls asleep for a nap, the girls are shown to have fun, although Honoka and the faeries are scared and Hikari was shocked by her first experience. While a bit dizzy, the girls recall how their friendship and days of being Pretty Cure began ther, recalling how the roller coaster they were on was a Zakenna. They also recall bringing Pollun here when he was sad a while back. Later, the girls reunite with Hikari and Lulun after a while, but when they discover her leaving them to follow a balloon the girls quickly follow her. It's then Mepple and Mipple remark on the evil presence they feel, so they try to find her as the sky darkens. Lulun continues to trail after the balloon, but after a little child catches it, she runs into it and he accidentally lets it go, causing her to float right into Circulas' grasp. She starts to cry and Pollun feels this, helps the girls locate her as Circulas questions who Lulun is. Nagisa claims that she is their friend, while Hikari states that she is only a child and doesn't know anything of interest for them. He refuses to release her though, so the girls transform into Pretty Cure and Shiny Luminous. The trio are attacked by Circulas and they fall back. Luminous continues to fight, but she is thrown back again. Suddenly, Lulun's pendant starts to glow, along with Luminous'. Due to their bond, they have found a new strength, and this light forms at Hikari's brooch and it grows in size, revealing that it has transformed into the Heartiel Brooch and became a protective shield, throwing Circulas far away. The boy was playing in a mansion and he stops, feeling something odd. He gets up and starts to look out the window. Black and White summon their Sparkle Bracelets and chase Circulas away with Marble Screw Max Sparkle. Shiny Luminous expresses surprise with her new brooch and they see that Lulun has fallen asleep in her commune form. Major Events *Lulun grants Hikari a new locket that allows for her to access more of her power; likewise revealing the number of Heartiels returned to the Queen Chairlect when activated. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Lulun *Mepple *Mipple *Seekun Villains *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes